<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puttanesca by Crollalanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959242">Puttanesca</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza'>Crollalanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, Food, M/M, flirtation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re closed, then why have you not locked up yet?” Kaoru asked, swishing inside Sialaluce.</p><p>“And deprive myself of the visit from a pretty freeloader who wants a glass of wine,” Kojiro teased. </p><p>A late night visitor, a drink and a bowl of pasta. What more can Kojiro wish for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Day Lockers 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puttanesca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts">Slumber</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slumbbberrrr, enjoy this mild flirtation between our matchablossom boys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rush of tourists crowding into Sialaluce for lunch, and a planned birthday party in the evening, meant Kojiro had been busier than usual that day. Adding in the apprentice who’d sliced his thumb open chopping onions and a waitress who’d been forced to leave early, and at closing time he was beat.</p><p>What he wanted more than anything was to flop into bed, but there were pans to be put away, linen to be sorted, chairs to stack and steaks to be marinated. Plus too busy to do more than pick at salad, Kojiro’s stomach rumbled and he ached for a bowl of pasta and a glass of red to wash it down.</p><p>Finishing up, he poured a glass of wine and took a sip, ruminating not only on his exhaustion, but the fact that today would—in the grand scheme of things—be deemed a success. And that had to be a good thing and a reason to celebrate. <em>Shame I’m alone and it’s too damn late to take the board out.</em></p><p>“We’re closed,” he called out on hearing the door click.</p><p>“What makes you think I’d want to eat at this time of night?” came the reply.</p><p>Looking up, he flashed a lopsided smile at the newcomer. “Drink?”</p><p>“If you have white or rosé,” Kaoru said, swishing inside. “If you’re closed, then why have you not locked up yet?”</p><p>“And deprive myself the visit of a pretty freeloader who wants a glass of wine,” Kojiro teased.</p><p>“So you are closed?” Kaoru asked, not rising to the bait.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” He wiped his hand across his face and stifled a yawn. “Sorry. It’s been … a Day. I’ll lock up now. Come on in.”</p><p>Kaoru accepted the offer, leaning against the bar. “What sort of day?” he asked. “Want to talk?”</p><p>“Just busy. Nothing to worry about.” Swinging his chain of keys, he sauntered to the door.  “Hey, I will be making food,” he said as he stretched for the top bolt.  “Can I tempt you?”</p><p>“Personally?” Kaoru shook his head, then twitched an eyebrow—minimally. “But your food, perhaps. Small bowl.”</p><p>“Kitchen, then. Talk as I cook, yeah.”</p><p>Agreeing, Kaoru followed him into the kitchen, pulling up a wooden stool while Kojiro poured him a glass of Soave. “Tell me what you think. It’s from a new supplier.”</p><p>“It’s crisp,” he replied, after taking a sip.</p><p>“A connoisseur!”</p><p>“What was it you said after my last calligraphy piece?” Kaoru tapped his chin. “Hmm, what was it, now? Ah, yes. ‘That’s pretty’.”</p><p>“It was.” He grinned. “I get it. Neither of us are experts outside our chosen field.” He started to whistle, opening cupboards for packets, jars and a can.</p><p>“I thought you cooked from scratch.”</p><p>“This is scratch. It’s scratching at the cupboard for ingredients and finding … ah … there they are, anchovies.”</p><p>He put a pan of water o the stove o boil. Kaoru sipped his wine, not talking, but seemingly not needing to talk. He wasn’t brooding. He hadn’t rubbed at the bridge of his nose, or displayed any particular irritation or weariness. Kaoru was content.</p><p>“You’ve finished a project, haven’t you?” Kojiro murmured. “Work, I assume.”</p><p>He nodded. “You guessed right.”</p><p>“You’re calm. If it was a skate thing you’d be … enthralled.”</p><p>
  <em>And your eyes would have that glint.</em>
</p><p>Coughing, he busied himself with the pasta, dried spaghetti—not fresh because the dish called for some bite—and curled it into the pan.</p><p>“What are you cooking?” Karou asked, wrinkling up his nose.</p><p>“Something quick because I’m hungry, easy because I’m tired, and fiery…” He broke off, remembering who his guest was and kept the chilli to a sliver. “Not too fiery, but filling because I’d like to sleep well tonight.” Picking up an olive he popped it in his mouth, savouring the salted scent taste. “It’s pasta puttanesca. A gutsy, earthy dish.” He chefs-kissed his fingers, winking at Kaoru.</p><p>“Sounds … um … Italian and very you.”</p><p>“Very.” Smiling as he threw olives in with the onions, Kojiro added the can of tomatoes, and a handful of capers, stirring everything together. “You want a top up?”</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Kaoru smoothed off the stool. “And for you?”</p><p>“There’s Chianti open on the counter,” he replied. “And grab me some basil, will ya?”</p><p>He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kaoru selected the basil, not grabbing a few leaves, but pinching out from the centre the way Kojiro always did, and he smiled because he didn’t remember ever showing him but maybe osmosis was coming into play.</p><p>“So, this project you’ve finished. You’re satisfied?”</p><p>“Not completely. There’s always that feeling there’s more to do, don’t you think?” He broke off, poured Kojiro his wine then helped himself to more white.</p><p>“Ah, but you’re a perfectionist.”</p><p>“And you’re not?”</p><p>“I’m a realist.” He considered. “And a hope for the best-ist. You’ve finished, yes?”</p><p>“Delivered to the client. Hence why I’m here, kicking off the dust of the past few days.”</p><p>“I’m <em>honoured</em> you chose me to celebrate with, Kaoru,” he mocked.</p><p>“More like the stores are closed and where else can I find wine.”</p><p>He clutched his heart. “You wound me.”</p><p>“As if any arrow could get through that muscle-bound chest.”</p><p>“That might be the closest thing to a compliment you’ve ever paid me.” Turning away to stir, Kojiro watched the roiling boil of the pan then scooped up some of the pasta water to add to the sauce.</p><p>“Why do you do that?”</p><p>“Helps the sauce stick to the spaghetti,” he explained. “You get more of the experience in your mouth that way. They attract each other.”</p><p>“What if you’d rather they were separate?” He’d left the table and was standing closer, glass of wine in his hand, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he observed. “Compartmentalised. The attraction sliding away.”</p><p>“Then you don’t come to Sialaluce for my food, I guess,” Kojiro replied, his voice a little stuck at the back of his throat. He glugged more of the wine, trying to gain some ascendency, but Kaoru’s interest was a touch unnerving. “But a chip ‘n dip diner.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t smell as good,” Kaoru said softly as he inhaled.</p><p>On surer ground, he grinned. “You’ve hit on the reason for this dish and its name.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Aroma,” Kojiro replied. Lifting the pasta from the saucepan, he swirled it into the sauce, then ladled into two bowls. “Puttanesca … a lady of the night.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Whore’s spaghetti, to give it its baser name.” Reaching for the parmesan he began to shave thin slivers on top. “In Naples, so the legend goes, the brothels would cook this up and the smell would entice the customers inside.” He licked some sauce off his finger. “A taste of things to come.”</p><p>Kaoru had turned back to his wine, taking a long sip as he buried his nose in the glass.</p><p>“You know you turn a very pretty shade of pink when you blush,” Kojiro teased, liking the return of the upper hand, and he set both bowls on the table. “Words do that to you, eh, Cherry?”</p><p>Kaoru paused, and to Kojiro’s mind it was a toss-up whether he flounced off now, or ignored the comment.</p><p>But with deliberation, Kaoru placed his glass of wine on the table, and stepped closer. The colour in his cheeks had quite disappeared as he lifted his hand and ran his fingertips up Kojiro’s arm, his shoulder and finally tracing his jawline with all the deftness associated with his calligraphy. He laughed as Kojiro’s face flamed.</p><p>“Whereas it’s actions that set your pulse racing, eh, Joe?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy, my first Sk8 fic and hopefully not the last. Let's see how we go, eh?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>